Odd
by Animals Of Blue
Summary: Is Kagome Higurashi just a lucky human to land in Odd - a land forbidden to "Normies"? Loyal and pure-hearted, is she perhaps something much greater? Probably. Otherwise, we wouldn't have much of a heroine or a story. (Features characters from multiple animes - Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, School Rumble, Pokemon, Naruto and more!)


_**In Odd We Trust…**_

 _The Creation..._

The Great Priestess Midoriko journeyed far and wide - in search of what, she wasn't sure. She had always felt as if she had a calling, a destiny that she was to fulfill, so, as soon as she was old enough, she set out on her own to find such destiny.

It was in her travels where she met many a creature, people and demon. For years, Midoriko had been practicing her purifying powers, which were immensely powerful and terrifying. She had the unique gift of purifying any demon and rendering them powerless - thus making her The Greatest Priestess history has known. She was determined to put these powers to good use. So with the purest of hearts and intentions, Midoriko ventured out into the vast world beyond ready to take hold of destiny and fate,

Arceus, "The Original One," was the first creature Midoriko came across.

For awhile they traveled together - mostly in silence. Midoriko was unsure of his (or her) presence and Arceus was slightly intimidated by her - due to all of the rumors going around that a very powerful miko was around and cleansing any demons she came across. After all, Arceus had always viewed himself (or herself) as somewhat demonic. It was one evening that Midoriko decided to finally break the silence. She solemnly told Arceus that he (or she) was "a mighty thing and would go on to do mighty things. Whether they

be good or bad - that was on you. Should you choose darkness, just know that I will come for you and shed light into your soul."

Her words touched him (or her) yet struck fear in him (or her) as well. It was then that he (or she) confided in the Great Priestess.

"Truth be told, Priestess, I only wish to make others like me. Peaceful creatures, they would be - with a purpose. They would have souls and dreams and feelings. They may look a bit different, but I'd like them to be good."

Midoriko nodded, pleased and with that the two parted ways.

Midoriko would then cross a Prince. He was very handsome and - though brief - Midoriko could feel herself falling for him. He was kind and generous, offering her a warm place to stay and a nice meal. He had heard about her and her powers. He thought it was a very brave thing for her to battle all these demons. Midoriko - not one to hide secrets or feelings- confessed her attraction to this Prince Endymion.

Endymion was flattered, "Miss Midoriko, you are stunningly beautiful and it's quite astonishing that you'd even like me, but I'm afraid my heart belongs to another. It's a strange love, really. I suppose a better word would be forbidden. But, I would hide away a million years to be with her."

Midoriko understood and was not sore - resentment, jealousy, and bitterness were not feelings that resided in her. "That is both a wonderful and disheartening situation, my dear Endymion. Wonderful - in that your heart is so completely hers and full of love and disheartening- in that you must contain such a profound love. I can see your love for this girl illuminating you from your soul, to your heart and then to your eyes. It is my wish that such a light like yours can cleanse this ruined world of it's forlorn condition. It has certainly instilled within me a new kind of hope." The next day, Midoriko and Prince Endymion bid farewell.

The next person Midoriko would encounter would be Princess Serenity.

She was impressed by the Princess's soul and sought her out upon crossing her path as she visited Earth from her Moon Kingdom, when she noticed her crying. "What is the matter, Princess? What upsets a soul as sweet as yours?" Serenity looked up at the miko in shock - she had heard stories of Midoriko, but this was the real thing. She was so powerful and beautiful standing above her, holding her hand out. Serenity instinctively took the elegant hand the Priestess offered and instantly felt as if all would be okay.

"Oh, Midoriko! My true love and I can never be and my kingdom is fearing a war! Everything is falling apart and I feel powerless…"

Midoriko looked upon the Princess with love. "A soul like yours need not worry. You have powers beyond comprehension, my Serenity. Why, you have the most powerful tool in the world in your back pocket - Love. With that in your head and heart, you can fight whatever evil comes your way. Call upon that strength and fight for your people Serenity and for your love. Always fight for the greater good, never back down and never let them ruin you. Can you promise me that, Serenity? If so, I will promise you the same." Empowered, Serenity nodded, " Yes, Great Priestess."

And with that, the two went their separate ways.

The time had come. The Great Priestess Midoriko was to meet her destiny and ultimately doomed fate. For miles, Midoriko purified the souls of demons. It became apparent that not one demon could defeat her and her glorious magic - but, perhaps a horde of demons could. It was then that Magatsuhi, the Demon-of-Demons, was created - malicious and powerful whose only goal was to destroy Midoriko so that demons may once again roam. The fight lasted several days and nights - demons of all kinds ambushing Midoriko. Word had spread that The Great Priestess was in the war of wars - her friends Arceus, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity all came by her side to assist her. She feared for their well-being, yet they refused to leave.

"You said I would do mighty things, Priestess. You weren't sure if I'd be good or not, well here I am! Helping perhaps the greatest person I've ever known. That must count for something!" Roared Arceus.

"Yes, I want a world with people like you in it Midoriko! A world where people are kind and happy and where love is free to shine and purify everyone!" Shouted Prince Endymion.

" You've taught me to fight for what I believe in, Great Priestess! I believe in love and justice and I will fight forever for it - not just for my kingdom, but for the world! And for you, because you've shown me the purest of lights!" Cried Princess Serenity.

Midoriko shed tears in response to her friends' words, her heart had never felt larger or lighter.

Then Magatsuhi emerged and with a blast sent her friends flat on their backs.

He captured Midoriko in his jaws, in an attempt to swallow her whole. Her friends could only watch in terror - stunned by his immense and evil power. Tears in her eyes, she spoke one last time to her companions. "Thank you for your love and help, my dear friends. After this, I hope that you may continue to spread your beauty to this grand land. Make me and your hearts proud. I trust that you will do even greater things than I. My love is forever yours."

In one final attempt to defeat Magatsuhi, she pulled his soul into her body - fusing it with her own soul - and then expelled them both simultaneously. Both Midoriko and Magatsuhi died, but their souls combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama.

After that, a sense of peace was established. Midoriko's friends would go on to fulfill her wishes. Arceus, "The Original One," would create his creatures known as Pokemon. Prince Endymion would create a part of the land similar to a faraway place dubbed "The Normal World," where humans could reside. Princess Serenity would oversee the Galaxy and its planets of this land.

The feudal lands were left to the demons and any human inhabitants and later a Great Priestess to oversee them. This Priestess would also be given the Shikon Jewel, who until then would be held by a trusted demon-slaying family to guard - this seemed fitting to Midoriko's friends; it was created by The Great Priestess, one similar to her should hold it.

They came together collectively and upon observing the land with its bizarre environments and inhabitants, decided to name it Odd.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
